Charlie bone and the forbidden mystery
by Olivia1995
Summary: There is a new girl at Bloor's with a mystery endowment and a plan to help defeat the Bloor's.
1. Chapter 1

Charlie bone and the forbidden mystery

One

It was a dark seven o'clock when Charlie Bone rolled out of bed with a thud. It was Monday, which meant that Charlie was off the Bloor's for the week. He got dressed hurriedly and went downstairs where his mother and Maisie were sitting. He was given a big breakfast which he wolfed down. He then ran back upstairs, knocked on his Uncle Paton's door and went in. "Bye Uncle Paton, I'm off to school now. I hope something exciting happens this week." He said with a smile. Uncle Paton smiled back.

"I would say have fun, but fun probably isn't the right word." He replied with a rueful smile. Charlie laughed and left his Uncle in peace. He went inside his room, picked up his bag looked disdainfully at his cape before picking it up as well and stuffing it in his bag. Charlie went back down to his mother, kissed her, said goodbye and ran up the street to where the blue music academy bus was waiting for him. He leapt on, went, and sat next to his friend Fidelio who had saved him a seat.

"Hi Fidelio, hi Gabriel," he said to the friends next to him and behind him. They both nodded in reply. "So how was your weekend?" Charlie asked.

Fidelio looked up from his music sheet. "It was great, I had a music audition for a concert and I got the part." Fidelio wasn't endowed like Charlie and Gabriel. His talent was musical and he was always doing something musical on the weekend. Charlie and Gabriel congratulated him.

"I didn't do much, I just helped looking after our animals," Gabriel said just as they were arriving at Bloor's academy for the gifted and talented. Charlie looked out the window and saw his other friends, Tancred, Lysander, Emma and Olivia waiting for the boys. There was another girl about the same age as them with them. Charlie, Gabriel and Fidelio climbed out the bus and went to join them. Olivia was chatting with the girl next to her. Olivia's hair was bright purple today. She turned around when the boys got to her.

"Hi boys, this is my cousin Amelia. She is living with me at the moment and is a very talented musician," Olivia said before lowering her voice, "She's also endowed but we didn't tell the Bloor's that. Mum dropped her and me off this morning but she will catch the blue bus with you on Friday," She said. The little girl turned around.

"Hi, I'm Amelia. I'm eleven so I'm the year below you or two years below some of you," she said looking at the older boys. Amelia looked just like her cousin except she was naturally blonde instead of brown and she didn't dye her hair like Olivia. The boys smiled at her.

"I'm Charlie, and this is Fidelio and Gabriel. What's your endowment?" Charlie asked. Amelia looked mysterious.

"You will find out soon enough," Amelia replied following her cousin into the hall where talking wasn't allowed and skipped under the sign of the crossed trumpets. The boys shrugged and followed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie bone and the forbidden mystery

Two

Charlie looked at the young girl with the endowment that they didn't know just yet. "Is there a reason why you aren't telling us your endowment?" Charlie asked. Amelia nodded her head.

"Olivia thinks that I can use my power to scare Manfred into rescuing your friend, Billy from the West's." Amelia said in reply. She had been told all about Billy being sent to live with some foster parents that didn't want him and didn't let him return to school. Charlie looked at the girl.

"But that would reveal your endowment to the Bloor's" Amelia shrugged. "Your endowment must be powerful." Again, Amelia shrugged at Charlie's words. Charlie stared at the mysterious girl before shrugging. "Your locker will be somewhere down here, follow me," he said. Amelia followed Charlie careful of the instruments on the floor and the children picking them up. They were near the end of the lockers now. "Ah, here's yours with the rest of the 1st year's lockers. 112 is yours." Charlie smiled at the girl. "Put your stuff in here and then we will go to assembly. Amelia stuffed her stuff in her locker before hurrying after Charlie, Fidelio, and Gabriel. Charlie signalled for her to join the front row. She did as told very quietly as she was a bit nervous. They all started singing.

After the assembly, Amelia went back to her locker to get her rucksack out with her stuff in it. She then followed the remaining 1st years in the cloakroom to her first lesson. Charlie looked at her retreating before running to his first lesson with Mr. Paltry. After forty-five minutes of mutual torture for both teacher and pupil, Charlie's lesson finished. He went out to find Amelia waiting outside the door for her music lesson. She grinned at him and then skipped in. Charlie wondered what instrument she played but it had to be a wind instrument if she was going to his teacher for her lesson.

Amelia looked at the music sheet she was given and began to play a very controlled and beautiful version of Mozart's sixth symphony on her flute. Her flute teacher stared at her. "If only some other students played as well as you," Mr. Paltry told her admiringly. She gave a weak smile. After another thirty minutes, she packed up her flute and left her lesson. She walked into the music cloakroom to find Charlie and cousin Livvy's other music friends waiting for her to go into the garden.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie bone and the forbidden mystery

**A/N: ****adding in vertical seperation lines between people's points of view**

Three

Amelia strolled into the garden after leaving her cape on her peg with the older music students. They walked over to her cousin who was standing with the three art students. 'Well the girl is Emma, and one of the boys is Lysander so the other is urm... Tancred?' she thought to herself. As they got there, Olivia ran up to her. "Hey Amelia, how did the music lesson go?" Amelia looked at her cousin and relaxed. These kids were friendly and she could trust them.

"I think it went pretty well. My teacher, who must be Charlie's teacher as well as he was leaving that room when I entered, said I played beautifully and wished others," Amelia replied looking at Charlie when she said this bit, "could play like me." Charlie looked at the ground. He knew that it was him Mr. Paltry was talking about.

Then Charlie said suddenly, "actually she was pretty impressive for an eleven year old." He looked at the younger girl who was looking at him with confused eyes. "I stayed for a little bit to listen to your music. It really was brilliant. I wish I could play like that. Fidelio here," he said nudging his mate in the ribs, "can." Amelia looked at him. She shrugged. It didn't bother her that Charlie had heard her music.

* * *

Olivia looked at Charlie with shock. "You're not supposed to eavesdrop on her, "she screamed appalled. She pulled her cousin into a hug. She looked at her. "Charlie has a tendency to listen to things that don't concern him." She told her. Amelia stifled a giggle.

* * *

Amelia was trying to suppress her laughter. She couldn't contain it anymore. "And you don't," she burst out laughing at her cousin. She had just told Amelia that Charlie listened into matters that didn't concern him and gave the impression that she knew better than that. Olivia looked stunned at Amelia's comment but didn't say anything. "What about the time that you overheard a conversation between me and my mum about what we were getting you for your birthday and you misheard and thought you were getting something else." Amelia looked at Olivia with knowing eyes. Olivia blushed. She remembered that time but she hadn't expected Amelia to bring it up. Her friends all looked at her, smirking.

"And what about the time that you overheard a conversation between me and Lysander about girls and being annoying and you assumed we meant Lauren when we meant you," Emma piped up from next to Amelia. Emma grinned at Amelia and Amelia returned the smile.

"See, so what can you say to that?" Amelia asked her.

Olivia shrugged. "Nothing. Ok, I admit I'm as bad as Charlie is at eavesdropping but it was your fault. If you'd realised I was there and stopped talking I wouldn't have got the wrong impressions." All Olivia's friends, Amelia and Olivia burst out laughing at this comment. They wrapped their arms around the shoulders of the others and walked back to the school as break was over. Amelia thought she had finally found somewhere she was wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie bone and the forbidden mystery

**A/N: ****adding in vertical seperation lines between people's points of view**

Four

Manfred was glaring at the eight students that were, as usual, the last to get back in so he could close the door. "Why," he said, "is it always you lot? You're always the last in and now you made our new girl last to." Manfred tried to look all of them in the eye but they all looked down except Amelia. "Anyway, Amelia go get your cape then you need to come with me. Charlie, don't mess this up, you are in charge of looking after her. Showing her to her dorm and the king's room. Mess it up and there will be trouble," he continued smugly. Charlie looked at him stunned. Charlie knew that Manfred 'didn't know' that Amelia was endowed, yet here he was telling him that he had to take her to the King's room where endowed did their homework. Manfred saw understanding appear on Charlie's face. 'At least he got what I said' Manfred thought. Amelia ran into her cloakroom and picked up her cape, then ran back to where Manfred was waiting for her. Charlie and his friends were still there. "What are you all still doing here? Get to lessons," he exclaimed. Out the corner of his eye, he saw Amelia shrug at the group of friends in confusion. The group look depressed but went their separate ways to lessons. 'Good,' Manfred thought. He could hear Amelia's quiet footsteps behind him. He walked into his office. His so-called friend Asa was sitting in there. When he walked in Asa rolled off the seat he was lying in. "Sit Amelia," Manfred commanded. He sat and Asa stood behind him. "I need to have a very important conversation."

* * *

Amelia sat down in the seat indicated and looked around. It wasn't a very nice room and she could tell that being in here wasn't a nice thing to happen. She heard what Manfred said and she looked up at him. "That's good, because I need to talk to you to." The talents master looked at her shocked that she had spoken to him like that. As Amelia watched, he muttered something to Asa and he left the room looking dejected. "So what do you want to know?"

Manfred looked at the girl with the blonde hair and blue eyes.

* * *

He glared at her stonily. He tried to hypnotise her but it didn't seem to be working. "Why are you in music if your family is all actors and actresses? Are you not an actress?" Manfred decided to start with something to relax the girl.

The girl looked at him suspiciously. "I'm good at both but I want to improve my flute skills more than my acting skills. I mean I've been acting since I was eight in movies as extras so my acting skills are already really good," The blonde girl told him. He stared at her. 'Why couldn't he control this girl?'

"Wow, so you're both. That's impressive. All right, now I heard a conversation earlier that was going on in the blue cloakroom. Do you have any idea what conversation that could be?" Manfred asked. Amelia shook her head. "No, well I'm going to tell you. It was a conversation you had with Charlie about your endowment." He watched smugly as Amelia's face went into shock as well as horror. "And how you were going to use it against me." Amelia looked at her feet. 'Good, I've got her trapped in a corner. She can't deny it now.'


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie bone and the forbidden mystery

**A/N: ****adding in vertical seperation lines between people's points of view**

Five

Amelia looked at her feet anxiously. 'He can't know. He just can't' she thought. She looked up. "Yeah, Ok I am endowed. And yes I was going to use it against you, probably still will." She was enjoying seeing his reaction. He scowled at her.

"What are you endowed with?" he asked her stubbornly.

Amelia raised her eyebrows. "Do you think I'm going to tell you that?" she scoffed. "Now, I think it's time that I ask a few questions" she said. Manfred raised his eyebrows. "What's your endowment?" She asked curiously.

"Hypnosis and I am a fire bearer," He told her calmly. Amelia's eyes became wider at that. 'Maybe it won't be as easy as I thought,' she said in her head.

"Wow, ok. I will tell you my endowment as long as you promise to free Billy from the West's he hates it there. He's lonely and miserable and he can't even come to school." Amelia told him. Manfred just gaped at the girl.

"What will happen if I say I will but I don't do as I say?" Manfred asked curiously.

"Well, all of these would just disappear. Completely. Be destroyed. Not exist anymore. I wasn't lying when I didn't change Charlie's idea of it being powerful. I can prove to you that it can happen." Amelia commented in reply. She focused hard on the glass of water in his hand. Soon after, it started being more flexible until with a pop it just disappeared. Manfred looked shocked. "That is one glass you will never get back."

* * *

'I never thought she would be this powerful' Manfred thought with a guarded mind. 'What on earth is her endowment?' Manfred swallowed hard. "Ok, I agree to the terms," Manfred said. 'I will find a way out of it later,' he thought silently. Amelia smiled cheerfully at him.

"Great, in that case I have two parts of my endowment. I am an illusionist, like Olivia, and I... I don't know how to explain it. I can like destroy anything evil just by using my mind because I am so peaceful and good. Everything in this school is evil. It's related to you and torture and your family as well as Charlie's family. All of it could be destroyed if you don't keep your promise. Except the king's room. That's neutral. I suppose you could call it a reset power. I reset everything evil so it can be built again to be good." Amelia told him. He just stared at him.

"You call that a good power?" He looked questioningly at the girl.

"No, well sort of. It can end evil. If I wanted, I could destroy you. But I don't want to."

"How on earth do you have that sort of power?" he was curious to know how this girl had two powers.

"I am a very strict Buddhist. I have found inner peace with the world and myself. Because of this Buddha wanted me to help get rid of evil that is in the world which is caused by suffering. Which believe it or not, students here are put through. Suffering. So he gave me a power to help get rid of evil. I can control it all the time because of my inner peace." Amelia replied. He looked at this strange girl with two powers and was actually shocked. He shook his head. 'I have to rescue Billy or Father will lose everything,' he thought.

**A/N: ****This is my first fanfiction but please can you review it there are more chapters to come.**


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie bone and the forbidden mystery

**A/N: ****adding in vertical seperation lines between people's points of view**

Six

Amelia left the office rather happy with herself. She skipped all the way down the corridor to her English lesson. When she entered the room her English teacher had a go at her because she was twenty minutes late. "I was with Manfred, miss. He was telling me off, sorry," she said quickly.

* * *

Charlie was panicking. He had to get out of class and find Amelia. Just to see if she wasn't hypnotised and find out what Manfred wanted. He also wanted to know if Manfred knew she was endowed. When the lunch bell went, Charlie, Fidelio and Gabriel were the first ones out of class. In the corridor, they bumped into Billy Raven. "Billy," Charlie cried. "Your back. But how?" he exclaimed. He knew that Amelia had obviously threatened Manfred and it had worked.

"Manfred came and got me. He brought me back. He looked anxious. I never have to go back there again. I can come back with you on the weekends," Billy told them excitedly. Charlie grinned.

"Come with me, we have so much to tell you," Charlie told him. As he walked to the blue cloakroom, he explained to Billy about Olivia's strange blonde haired cousin and her threatening Manfred. "None of us know how she did it but she must have been pretty impressive." They arrived at the blue cloakroom and there was Amelia waiting for them. She skipped over.

"Hi, I'm Amelia you must be Billy Raven. Nice to see you," she looked at Charlie, "I knew it would work." Charlie just stared at her. She definitely wasn't hypnotised, she wasn't faraway like Emma had been and she didn't seem to have any red welts from his fire hands and can know your endowment now?" Amelia looked at him.

"I'll tell you later, when we are with the artists after lunch. But escaping was easy; he just let me go because he didn't want to get on the wrong side of one of my endowments." Amelia replied calmly.

Charlie nodded as she talked then suddenly stopped, "you have more than one?" he asked. Amelia nodded. No one asked any more questions and the five friends went to lunch in the blue canteen. Charlie was explaining how they all ate lunch in their own coloured canteens and the rules.

"Amelia, what year are you in?" Billy asked her. She looked at him.

"1st, I'm eleven," she replied. Billy smiled he was still a first year and she would be in his year for the remaining eight months before she moved up with everyone else and he stayed behind for the fourth time. Luckily that would be his last time he would have to retake first year.

**A/N: ****This is my first fanfiction but please can you review it there are more chapters to come.**


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie bone and the forbidden mystery

**A/N: ****adding in vertical seperation lines between people's points of view**

Seven

Tancred glanced around the art room. Lysander, Emma, Olivia and himself where there but the musicians who had called the meeting in the art room for the end of lunch weren't there. He looked up just as a head of blonde walked in. "Hi everyone thanks for coming," Amelia said. Tancred smiled at the younger girl as the rest of the musicians took their seats. She was leading it and she had only been here one day. "Now, as you all know I am endowed and I wasn't telling you what my endowment was until I had threatened Manfred." At this, Tancred got slightly more excited at the prospect of Manfred being frightened by an eleven year old and a breeze blew the papers of the table they were sitting around. Everyone groaned. He blushed and went to pick the papers up. As he sat back down Amelia started talking again. "Also as you all know I was called to Manfred's office after break where I found out that he knew I was endowed because he had overheard a conversation about it earlier. He was interrogating me about it and I made a bargain with him. He brought Billy back and I would tell him my endowment. He agreed but he wanted to double cross me and not bring him back so I told him if he did that, this whole castle would cease to exist. I was being honest. It would. I proved it to him by making the glass he had in his hands cease to exist. He was shocked and agreed to bring Billy back. Which I am pleased to announce he has," she continued. A small boy appeared in the art room door.

"Billy," everyone cried happily. "It's so good to have you back," Tancred continued. He then turned to the blonde-haired person. "So did you tell Manfred your power?" Amelia nodded and everyone sat back to down to hear what she did.

"None of you, except Olivia know what I can do so I'm going to tell you. I have two endowments. I am an illusionist like Olivia and I am a reset button sort of thing. This means that I can focus energy on something evil and make it cease to exist. This is what I did with Manfred's glass. I could make this whole castle cease to exist as well as Manfred and his family. The Yewbeam aunts and everything else evil." Amelia told the audience who were so shocked they couldn't speak. "You think I'm a freak don't you?" she asked sadly.

I stood up and put my arm around her. "No of course we don't. We're all freaks because we are endowed but you, your something different. How did you get two powers?" I asked.

Olivia then stood up. "I can tell you that. Cousin Amelia is a Buddhist and she is such a good Buddhist that she is at peace with herself and the world. It means she can control her emotions and illusions better than I can. Because the Buddha knew she was already endowed he gave her another power one to remove all evil in the world by removing the suffering that it was caused by. Bloor's is full of things that cause suffering but she was told that she was only allowed to destroy Bloor's in extreme circumstances because otherwise people with endowments would cause more suffering and she would have to destroy them as well. Also it's a good school if you ignore who it's run by and their powers," Olivia finished. Amelia was nodding next to her. Tancred just stared.

"So you could get rid of Bloor's?" he asked. Amelia nodded.

"Yes, but only if they don't realise that I'm being serious that they need to change their ways. Treat us better," Amelia said. Everyone just sat back to take in all of this information.

Charlie was the first one to speak up, "So you're good, not neutral and not evil. You help us to stop the evil." Amelia nodded again.

**A/N: ****This is my first fanfiction but please can you review it there are more chapters to come.**


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie bone and the forbidden mystery

**A/N: ****adding in vertical seperation lines between people's points of view**

Eight

Manfred was standing outside his father's room. Lunch was over and the rest of the students had lessons. The endowed were supposed to be having a lesson with him to control their powers but his father had cancelled because he needed Manfred to tell him what he had found out from the new girl, Amelia. Manfred took a deep breath and knocked. "Enter," his father said. Manfred opened the door and walked in. "Well, what did you find out from the girl?" he asked Manfred.

Manfred looked down. "Well, she is very strong. She bargained with me. She would tell me her endowment and I would bring Billy back. I did so she told me," he started.

"What!" his father screamed at him. "You brought Billy back. Why didn't you double-cross her?"

"I was going to but before I brought him back she told me her endowment. She is an illusionist like her cousin but she is also a reset button. She can erase things evil with her mind for them to be rebuilt good. She is exceptionally powerful you didn't see what she did to the glass. However, thing is she is in control of her powers already because she is a Buddhist and is at peace with the world and herself," Manfred carried on ignoring his father's angry glare. "She's probably more powerful than me and I know how to control and use my powers more than she does."

His father sat getting angrier by the minute. "That girl will destroy everything we have. She will destroy our home, our school, us. How could a girl be so powerful," Manfred crept out the room whilst his father was raging about Amelia. He quite liked the mysterious girl from music with the blonde hair and the strange endowments. She was quite pretty. He shook his head. 'You can't think this Manfred; she's seven years younger than you. Why would you want a goody-two-shoes like her?' Manfred told himself. He shrugged. He didn't know what was getting into him.

* * *

Olivia was sitting with Emma in the back of their maths class, maths was one of Olivia's favourite lessons but today she couldn't concentrate. Her mind was wondering to dinner tonight when her cousin would be picked out unnecessarily and embarrassed in front of everyone. They would say she was part of the endowed and everyone near her would move away. She would then be told she needed to go to the King's room and she would have to stand throughout so everyone would know to avoid her. It was a fate worse than death. When the class ended, Olivia left with Emma dragging her feet. "What's up Liv?" Emma asked.

"Just worrying about Amelia. She has to put up with being embarrassed in front of the whole school. I just feel sorry for her," Olivia replied. They had reached the dining hall. Olivia could see her cousin on the music table, sitting bang in the middle of the four boys. Olivia started eating. She didn't realise how hungry she was. When everyone had finished Dr. Bloor stood up. She knew what came next.

**A/N: ****This is my first fanfiction but please can you review it there are more chapters to come.**


	9. Chapter 9

Charlie bone and the forbidden mystery

**A/N: ****adding in vertical seperation lines between people's points of view**

Nine

Amelia looked up at the head table when the head teacher stood up. Silence fell immediately. "We have a new student joining us today," he said addressing every student in the room. "Amelia Calousia stand up." Amelia stood up. "She is a musician and has come here to study flute as well as joining our select few endowed students," Amelia blushed as this was said. "Amelia, the endowed do their homework in the king's room, Charlie will show you where it is, now everyone, leave!" he shouted at the students. Amelia already feeling embarrassed picked up her books and hurried after Charlie.

* * *

Lysander looked on in rage as Dr. Bloor talked about Amelia. 'Nice surname,' he thought. 'He had no right to embarrass both her and Charlie. They haven't done anything wrong. It's like when Charlie started all over again. He torments them, realises he can't gets them on his side and then tries to destroy them.' Lysander thought angrily. He realised that Tancred must be thinking the same sort of things as an angry breeze was wafting around them as they walked to the King's room. "How long is she going to last before they want her destroyed like Charlie?" Lysander asked. Tancred looked at him.

"Not long, if we know the Bloor's. She will be kidnapped or hypnotised, something like that," Tancred told him just as they arrived outside the King's room. They walked in and saw Manfred standing waiting for them.

"Get to your seats boys," Manfred said. His voice wasn't as stern as usual Lysander realised.

"Hey, Tanc, did you realise that he wasn't as stern as usual? Do you think it has anything to do with Amelia? Tancred looked at him and shook his head. 'Hmm, maybe it's my imagination.'

* * *

Amelia was following Charlie, she didn't want to meet everyone. When they walked in she realised they were the last ones in. "Amelia, introduce yourself, tell everyone your endowment and then take your seat," Manfred told her. Amelia's heart plummeted. She looked around the room. There were two spare seats, one in between Olivia and Manfred or one bang in the middle of the 'evil' side of the room. Amelia decided to deal with her cousin and Manfred.

"Hi, I'm Amelia, I'm eleven, and I have two endowments. One is I am an illusionist like my cousin Olivia and the other is that I can erase anything evil with the power of my mind," she announced to the room hurriedly before taking her seat.

"This is Joshua," Manfred said indicating the boy next to him, "Inez, Idith, they are twins, Dorcas, Asa, Dagbert, Olivia, Tancred, Lysander, Charlie, Billy, Emma and Gabriel." He introduced everyone. "You do your homework here for two hours with this lot of people. I am in charge in this room."

Amelia just stared at him. "I already knew half the people you introduced. I could have worked out for myself that you would be in charge of us. You're the only teacher in here, sir." Amelia said sweetly. Manfred just glared at her.

* * *

Emma sat on the side of Olivia and was trying to stifle her laughter at the remark that Amelia had just come up with. No one ever said things like that to the talents master and got away with it. She watched as Manfred thought hard about what to say but he didn't reply at all and just shrugged and sat down, keeping his eyes on the students. Emma glanced at Tancred and Lysander behind her. They looked as shocked as she felt. Even Charlie was looking confused. Amelia however was just getting on with her homework as if nothing had happened.

**A/N: ****This is my first fanfiction but please can you review it there are more chapters to come.**


	10. Chapter 10

Charlie bone and the forbidden mystery.

**A/N:**** Not entirely sure where the story is going after this so might be a while until I update unless I suddenly have a brainwave. Thanks Tia97 for your review. It has made me want to write on more. If anyone has any ideas where the story should go from here, send me your suggestions.**

Ten

Inez sat next to her twin Idith; the two girls were both telekinetic and hated the 'good' side. They had been expecting Manfred to reply with something horrible back to the strange eleven-year-old girl with blonde hair and a name that made you despise her straightaway. Inez could feel Idith's rage at Manfred radiating out and burning her skin. Inez looked at her twin and nodded. The two girls focused their telekinesis on Amelia. Her books and pencils floated up above her reach, the girls smiled. Amelia just looked at them and smiled back. It didn't both her that her books were out of reach. They followed her gaze and saw it was directed at their glasses of water, with a loud pop the glasses disappeared. Inez stood up sharply and but her hand where the two glasses had been. There was nothing there. Amelia's books dropped to the floor. "Inez, Idith, stop moving her books. You," Manfred said spinning around in his seat to talk to the person next to him, "control yourself."

* * *

Amelia glared at Manfred, "I am controlling myself, I'm just warning them what happens if they do things like that," Amelia said sweetly in reply. She looked at the twins.

"What did she do?" the slightly smaller of the two asked.

"She made it cease to exist, Idith, it's her power. Anything evil can be erased never to return again," Manfred replied angrily. Amelia watched happily, as the two young girls just gaped at her.

"Is that actually possible?" The other one asked.

"Yes, Inez isn't it?" Amelia replied. The girl nodded. "It is possible." Amelia smiled at her then got back to her work. She could feel her mates smiling at her and the glares from the others. Amelia ignored all of these and just got on with her homework.

* * *

At the end of homework, Gabriel walked out with Charlie and Amelia. Charlie was taking Amelia to the girl's dorms then going to the one they shared together. Gabriel was still reeling from the events that had taken place during homework. "Hey, Amelia, that was amazing what you did in there. Manfred didn't even give you detention for talking back to him and the way you made the glass just disappear completely was really impressive." Amelia smiled at him.

"Thanks, I think," Amelia said smoothly. They had arrived outside the many girls dorms.

"Your room will be down here somewhere, just look for your name on the list," as Charlie said that Olivia and Emma came running down the corridor.

"Hey Amelia you will never guess where your dorm is. It's the same one as us," Olivia and Emma squealed. Amelia joined in the excited jumping and squealing with the girls. Gabriel shook his head. 'Why do girls always do that?' he thought. He and Charlie walked off to their dorm.

"Charlie," Gabriel said. Charlie looked up. "That was brilliant tonight. I mean what with Amelia standing up to the twins and Manfred not knowing what to say when she talked back," he continued.

Charlie nodded and laughed. "Yeah, she is pretty impressive. I mean that glass just disappearing, well not existing, was very impressive." Gabriel agreed and the two carried on down to their dorm.


	11. Chapter 11

Charlie Bone and the forbidden mystery

**A/N: ****Hope this update is ok. Thanks to Tia97 who reviewed and gave me some suggestions as to what to do next. I might use them but you will have to see. Also thanks to Muzica who reviewed saying that it had potential which made me get on with writing some more. Hope you enjoy this bit.**

Eleven

Fidelio woke up to see Charlie and Gabriel waiting at the bottom of his bed. "We have so much to tell you about homework last night," Charlie said as soon as he opened his eyes. Fidelio sat up.

"Why is homework so amazing? It's usual boring," Fidelio yawned sleepily. Then it clicked. "Amelia," he whispered. The boys nodded. As Fidelio got dressed, the two boys explained about the faceoff between Amelia and Manfred. They also explained about the glasses in front of the twins that just ceased to exist. Fidelio just whistled appreciatively at what he heard. The young girl had stopped a retort form Manfred.

* * *

Amelia could feel the stares on the back of her head. It was all around the school now. She was dangerous because she could destroy things beyond saving. She was also getting stares of admiration but she wasn't entirely sure why. She turned to the boys next to her as she was walking to breakfast. "Why, are people giving me stares of admiration as well as horror? I mean I wasn't that bad, was I?" she asked. Charlie, Gabriel, Billy and Fidelio just stared at her.

"You stopped Manfred Bloor from retorting back at you and without putting you in detention, that is why," Charlie said smiling. Amelia just shrugged.

"Hey, it's not like I put a spell on him to stop him talking I just said it without thinking. I think he was mainly in shock, than anything else," Amelia replied happily now that she knew that some of the attention wasn't all bad. She sat down and ate some toast before going to her locker to collect her things for geography.

It was break and he was walking around the field with the rest of his friends. Amelia wasn't there yet. He was beginning to

* * *

wonder what had happened to her just as she ran out of the school and straight towards them. "I think they have it in for me," she said breathing deeply. She pointed back at the school. "First they tell me that my cape isn't straight, then they tell me not to carry my flute beside me because it could poke someone's eye out and then they tell me that my shoe have come undone and that I need to do them back up. They weren't that badly undone." Amelia told them angrily. Charlie just listened calmly.

* * *

Dr. Bloor was looking out his window at the mysterious girl that was Amelia Calousia. She was very strange. As he watched he saw her friends faces drop when they heard about how much they had it in for the girl. He saw Olivia do something to cheer them up. A bright blue fire had appeared by their feet and they all jumped back shocked until they realised who it was. Olivia was saying something that he couldn't hear. Then Amelia made a very wobbly shape appear so as not to be outdone by her cousin of a fire extinguisher that she used to put out the blue fire. Amelia's shape was very wobbly, almost uncertain. 'I can use this against her,' Dr. Bloor thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Charlie bone and the forbidden mystery

Twelve

Manfred stood in front of all the endowed for their talents lesson that he was taking them for. "We are going to learn how to con..." Manfred was interrupted by the door being opened and his father walking in. 'Oh dear,' he thought.

Amelia sat in shock. Dr. Bloor had never been in her classes before. "Sorry Manfred but I have to talk to your class," Dr. Bloor told his son. Manfred just shrugged. "I want Amelia Calousia to stand up," he continued. Amelia stood. "Also Olivia Vertigo, Emma Tolly, Inez Branko and Idith Branko."The other girls stood up too. "You lot have all been abusing your endowments. You two," he pointed to the twins, "have been tormenting other students with your powers. You don't do that, you do not abuse your powers like that." The twins just raised their eyes. "Emma, you have been using your power for fun. Reasons?" He asked.

* * *

Emma opened her mouth. "I've never used my power for fun. I've only ever used it for important things. Like helping out people." Emma was annoyed at being called irresponsible.

* * *

Dr. Bloor looked at her, "Ok Emma, you can sit down now. Olivia illusions in the field. I saw the bright blue fire and Amelia a very wobbly fire extinguisher. Explain yourselves now," he shouted.

* * *

"I was practising. That's the thing you see, my pictures are all wobbly and don't like very good. It annoys me not being able to do them properly. I was hoping I'd got better at them so I was trying to see if I had. Olivia's illusion gave me a good opportunity to try and see if mine was better." Amelia said sadly. She was upset that her illusions aren't as good as her cousins. Olivia nodded.

"I thought that everyone could do with a shock to cheer them up because we were quite upset," Olivia continued.

* * *

Dr. Bloor looked at the girls. Not quite sure if they were telling the truth. "Well anyway, you don't abuse your powers like that. You save it for your gifted and talented lessons with Manfred. Olivia sit down. Amelia I want another word with you," he said. Amelia groaned.

**A/N:**** Sorry about cutting the chapter off there but I wanted the next bit to be separate. **


	13. Chapter 13

Charlie Bone and the forbidden mystery

**A/N: ****There is a cliff-hanger at the end of this chapter so sorry to all who want to know what happens to Amelia. I will update as soon as possible but I have to say that Thursday will be the earliest that I can update. Sorry. Thanks for the reviews**

Thirteen

Amelia sighed. She knew that she had done something wrong. Dr. Bloor walked towards her and sat in the chair next to her. She turned to face him. "Oh just tell me what I've done wrong?" She blurted out suddenly after waiting patiently.

* * *

Dr. Bloor looked at the girl. "Where are three glasses that belong to me and my school?" he shouted at her.

* * *

Amelia winced. "That's a good question. I don't actually know where they go once they don't exist. In fact if they don't exist they aren't anywhere." Amelia replied matter-of-factly. Amelia knew that she was going about this the wrong way but she couldn't say anything else. "I could pay you for them if you're that fussed about them. Just tell me how much they were."

* * *

"It's not the money it's the fact that you destroyed something that wasn't yours. If you can't get them back then I'm sorry but I have to give you detention. You can be collected on Saturday." Dr. Bloor continued. Amelia sat down and sank in her chair. Stuck at school for another day and night was torture.

* * *

The rest of the week passed quite nicely for Amelia. No more telling offs. She wasn't looking forward to that evening. Everyone would be leaving and she would be stuck here at Bloor's all on her own for a whole day. As it was evening appeared and everyone left. Her cousin had told her to try not to get on the wrong side of the Bloor's again while she was here and that she would see her Sunday when she went round to Olivia's for dinner.

When everyone had left Amelia made her way to the King's room like she had been told. Manfred sat there. "Hello Amelia, sorry you have to stay. It was partially my fault because I told you to show me but dad didn't listen to me." Amelia just shrugged and got on with her weekend homework. When it was time for dinner, Amelia and Manfred walked to the great hall. Sitting there were a few of the teachers, the Bloor's of course and one other person.

"Hi," said the boy. Amelia smiled in reply. The boy, she was told, was called William and that he was a friend of Manfred's staying for dinner only. Amelia just shrugged. It didn't bother her. Amelia ate her dinner as quickly as possible before going up to her room to sleep. She didn't care it was only seven; she didn't have anything else she could do. She'd finished her homework and didn't want to read. She got ready for bed and then curled up with her teddy. An hour later matron turned the light off. Amelia fell asleep.

* * *

She woke up suddenly; she could hear voices outside her door. "Do it," one of them said. Manfred entered and Amelia screamed.


	14. Chapter 14

Charlie Bone and the forbidden mystery

Fourteen

Amelia couldn't see a thing. It wasn't surprising considering she had been tied up, blindfolded and gagged before being bodily picked up and carried… well she wasn't sure where. Amelia decided to focus her energy on the blindfold so it would cease to exist and she would be able to see. Amelia could feel her power rising up in her; she opened her eyes and focused her mind as well as she could on her blindfold. It worked because shortly afterwards the blindfold had come off and Amelia could see. She was still being carried by Manfred. She looked at him and tried to kick him but she missed. He looked up at her and gave her a grim smile. They walked into a room and Amelia was thrown to the floor. Amelia spun around so she could see.

* * *

Manfred stood next to his father. He didn't want to hurt Amelia. She was pretty, clever, a great actress and, he added silently, was the only person who didn't run away from him whenever he tried to tell her off. His father turned to him and told him to do it. Manfred watched as Amelia's eyes grew wider with shock and probably a little of bit of fear. Amelia looked like she was about to cry. He stepped towards her and she flinched. She looked at her feet and braced herself. He carried on walking towards her. Then he turned to face his father. "No," he said. "I won't. Is this what we are going to do every time someone is good and doesn't want to help us? Destroy them! It's not right. She hasn't done anything wrong. She stood up to you and now I am taking a leaf out of her book and standing up to you too." He cut the ropes around her ankles and wrists. Amelia smiled weakly. She pulled the sticky tape off her mouth.

"Thanks," she said. "However, I wouldn't get on the wrong side of your dad. He'll just make things worse for both of us." Manfred looked into her eyes and mouthed the word 'Run'. He turned to face his dad before sending a jet of fire out of his hands to scold his father. He could sense Amelia running out the room.

* * *

Amelia ran as hard as she could. Down the stairs and out the back door; she kept on running until she got to the ruin. She crept in and sat in the shadows scared of what would face her when she got back. As she was thinking about the bad things that could happen to her when she got back something worse was creeping up on her.


	15. Chapter 15

Charlie bone and the forbidden mystery

Fifteen

Asa didn't want to scare Amelia. After all they were on the same side. He just didn't know how to get her attention without scaring her. He moved closer to her and put his snout in her jumper. She jumped, as he had expected. She was standing in a defensive guard, but when she saw the wolf she relaxed. "Asa?" she asked. "Is that you?" The wolf nodded its head. He was shocked at her reaction usually someone would have hit him instead of just defending. Amelia looked as though she could read his mind. "I'm not allowed to hit you, I'm a Buddhist. Sorry," She sat back down and Asa crouched next to her.

* * *

Amelia was grateful for the company. She was cold and he was radiating body heat at her. Amelia sighed. It wasn't fair that Asa had to turn into a beast at night, I wasn't fair that she was in trouble for something she didn't mean to do. As she sat thinking about her fate she didn't realise that the sun had risen until Asa said "are you alright Amelia? What happened to you?" Amelia smiled and nodded her head.

"I'm fine, thanks. They wanted to kill me but Manfred saved me because ... well I'm not sure why." Amelia told the boy. Asa looked at her.

"Well he thinks that you are different to others, you stand up for what you think and are not likely to change your mind just because he doesn't think it's right. Plus your one of the only students who ever stood up to him and it makes him feel like you deserve some respect for that. Why did you stand up to him?" Asa replied.

"I didn't know that I wasn't supposed to and I didn't know he could hypnotise either. But he's given me respect before now he didn't have to save my life. There's more to this and I will find out what is going on. Anyway I had better return to the castle. You coming?" Amelia answered. Asa nodded and the two friends walked up to the school together.

* * *

Manfred saw Amelia with Asa in the school. He looked at her. "Hi Amelia, how are you?" he asked. The girl looked at him suspiciously.

"I'm fine, why did you save my life last night?" she asked right out. He gulped leaned forward and whispered his answer in her ear.


	16. Chapter 16

Charlie bone and the forbidden mystery

Sixteen

Amelia stepped back. Then again and again. After she had put a bit of distance between her and Manfred she sat down and thought. "You... like me? I'm sorry but I'm seven years younger, why would you even bother with someone like me?" Amelia asked.

Manfred looked at Amelia, "because you stood up to me and taught me to be nicer and kinder. I saved your life for a reason, because you will be able to change this world more than anyone else. And I think that you are an amazing girl. You stick up for your friends and you don't change your mind. I wish I had a friend like that." He said. Amelia just looked at him.

"You already have, me. You are going to be in trouble for saving my life and for that I can't thank you enough. I count you as a friend already," Amelia said smiling. Dr. Bloor came out from the room above them.

"Amelia, go pack. Your aunt is coming to get you. Manfred in my office, now," he said . Amelia left slowly. She smiled at Manfred and Asa. Manfred smiled back.

* * *

Manfred followed his father warily of the fact that he just ruined his plan to destroy Amelia. He knew he was in trouble. His father spun round to face him when he had sat down. "Why do you continue to talk to that girl? She will bring you nothing but trouble. She should be destroyed, her powers as well. Why do you not understand that?" his father shouted. Manfred stood up.

"She has done nothing to offend you or me or anyone else. She has minded her business this week, kept her head down and got on with her lessons. Why are you so determined to destroy her?" Manfred retorted. He left the room with a purpose.

* * *

Amelia was waiting for her aunt and the headmaster to open the door's for her to leave. She saw Manfred come down with the key to the front door. "They you are Amelia, you can go now," Manfred said opening the door for her. Amelia smiled at him and ran to her aunt's car where Olivia was also waiting for her.

Manfred watched as the young girl ran to the car happily. He was still stuck at the school with nowhere else to go. He looked at the door and then decided to do something he wouldn't normally do. He looked around his home, realised no-one was looking and ran out into the street.


	17. Chapter 17

Charlie Bone and the forbidden mystery

Seventeen

Dr. Bloor was fed up searching for his son; he didn't know where he was. As he walked into the entrance hall he saw the door was still open. That was strange it was supposed to be closed after Amelia had left. Then he remembered that it was Manfred that had let Amelia leave not the caretaker. 'He's obviously left to go into town,' he thought.

* * *

Manfred was standing outside Ingledew's bookshop. He could see Olivia and Emma in there with Charlie, Fidelio, Gabriel and Charlie's uncle Paton with Emma's aunt. Then he saw her; Amelia. She was standing with her back to him and her blonde hair was in plaits, no one had seen him. He entered the shop and the eight people looked up. Amelia jumped up. "What do you want?" Charlie growled. Amelia glared at him.

"Can't you see he's hurt, look at his eyes," she said concerned. She walked over to him. "What happened?" she asked. Manfred just shook his head he couldn't say anything yet. Olivia came over.

"Amelia told me what you did; it was really brave of you. Thanks," she said. Manfred just shrugged whilst the others all looked bemused. Amelia started to explain about her being caught and taken away and how Manfred had risked his life to save hers. Then she explained how she had stayed in the ruin all night and Manfred started to listen as well. He didn't know this bit. Amelia explained how she had sat all night with the beast, Asa. She also talked about how she had spent the meditating and just wishing that everything would be alright. She then talked about Manfred disappearing with his father but how she didn't know what had happened. That's when everyone looked at him. Charlie let a low whistle escape his mouth.

"That was very good of you, Manfred. You risked your life. But why?" Charlie asked. Manfred just shrugged.

"She hadn't done anything wrong; she didn't deserve that type of treatment," everyone just looked at him. "Do you want me to tell you what happened?" everyone nodded. "Well Amelia explained most of it but when I was in the office my dad was telling me off for saving her and saying that she should die. Then I let Amelia leave and I followed her out. My father was going to punish me anyway for saving her. I just wanted to try and stop it from happening soon. Amelia," he turned to the girl, "you need to avoid going back or they will kill you." Amelia shook her head.

"No, I can do more damage from the school than being stuck at home with my aunt and uncle. So no, I'm going back," Amelia told him. "And you're coming with me." Manfred raised his eyebrows. "Yes, you are. Where else would you go? We can help protect you. Well I can anyway. The others can help if they want." Gabriel, Olivia, Emma, Fidelio and Charlie all agreed to help. Gabriel said he would tell Tancred and Lysander what was happening as he was sure they would help. Then Amelia turned back to him. "Now, where can we put you? You can't sleep on the streets," Amelia turned to her cousin. "Do you think aunt would mind if we brought him back for the next two nights?" Olivia shook her head. "Then in that case, you, Manfred are coming with me and Olivia back to Olivia's house." At that everyone left; Gabriel and Fidelio up the hill; Charlie, Olivia, Amelia and Manfred towards Filbert street and Emma was staying at the bookshop with her aunt and Charlie's uncle.


	18. Chapter 18

Charlie bone and the forbidden mystery

Eighteen

Olivia was sitting in the lounge with Amelia. Her mum was upstairs sorting out a room for Manfred and he was trying to help her. Amelia and Olivia sat with their heads close together. "We can't do anything about it. What has happened; happened and we can't change it. He saved my life all we can do is help him when he needs it." Amelia was whispering. Olivia agreed and looked up. Manfred was standing there looking a bit lost. Olivia moved up the sofa so Manfred could sit in between her and Amelia. He sat down and looked around.

"It's very nice of your mum and aunt to let me stay here for the weekend." He said. Amelia nodded.

"She's very nice but we told her how you saved me. She was rather grateful of you. I'm not saying that's why she let you in but it might have helped," Amelia told him earnestly. Manfred smiled at Amelia.

"I'm going to bed, if you don't mind?" he said. The two girls shook their heads and let him go. They shuffled up closer to each other before turning the TV on and smiling at Manfred as he left.

* * *

When Manfred was alone in his room, he lay down on the bed and began to cry. His father had all but disowned him and he was classed as a traitor. He couldn't have let the girls see him like this even if they knew he had a softer side to him. He still had to act harder than he was. He decided that when he went to Bloor's on Monday morning he would pretend to be horrible to Amelia, Olivia and the rest of their friends to show how he was on his father's side but double-cross him for what he could call his friends.

* * *

Olivia and Amelia sat side by side at breakfast the next morning they were taking Manfred to Emma's house where Charlie's uncle Paton would most probably be to get some help on the subject of what to do with Manfred. Manfred walked in looking refreshed. Amelia jumped up to get him some toast as she knew where things were and he didn't. "Morning," she said, "you look like you got a good night's sleep." Manfred nodded.

"I did, and I have decided that I will play along with my father. I will treat you lot like, well how I normally would, but not mean it and double-cross him for you lot." Manfred replied.

"Maybe we should still go see Charlie's uncle just because I don't think that is quite wise," Olivia told him picking up her coat. "You can eat as we go, come on."


	19. Chapter 19

Nineteen

**A/N: Sorry it's been a long time, been doing GCSE's and coursework. Will try to update as soon as possible, hope you enjpy.**

Emma moved some books off the sofa as Charlie, Benjamin, Gabriel and Fidelio came in. Olivia and Amelia where already sat on the floor, with Manfred hovering by the door. Tancred and Lysander were sat on the arm of a chair and Miss Ingledew and Uncle Paton were sat at the table leaning over some books. "Right, is that everyone now?" Uncle Paton asked. Amelia shook her head.

"We're still waiting for Asa," she said. As she said that, Asa knocked on the back door looking ragged. Amelia grimaced at him as Miss Ingledew opened the door. "You look like you had a rough night," she said. Asa nodded and sat next to Olivia.

"Right, now we are all settled. We need to decide a plan of action about Manfred and Amelia. Any ideas," Uncle Paton asked.

"I can look after myself and I'm going back to school, so that's me sorted. Manfred wants to go back and act like nothing had happened and play along with his father but double-cross him. Then we would have two spies on the inside. Manfred and Asa." Amelia replied defiantly. Tancred nodded appreciatively at that suggestion but Uncle Paton shook his head.

"I can't ask you to do that Manfred. It's too dangerous," Paton said. Manfred walked up to him.

"If it protects everyone else I will do it. I want to do something to help. We can work out a plan of action to destroy the Bloor's." Manfred retorted. "I have to go back. That school is part of my life. Being away from it, it hurts."

Uncle Paton sighed, "If that's what you want on your own head be it." Manfred smiled slightly and relaxed. "And now Amelia if you could explain your power to me."

Amelia sighed again. "I am an illusionist – sort of and a sort of reset. I erase everything that is evil so it can be rebuilt good again by focusing my Buddhist light energy on something with dark energy. The theory of it is really complicated and Buddha had so much trouble trying to explain it to me and how it works. Let's just not worry about it."

"I've never heard of something like that before. It's unusual. But then we are mostly unusual here," Uncle Paton said. Everyone smiled at each other and relaxed. It was going to be a normal Sunday for the rest of the day.

Emma leaned back and whispered in Tancred's ear.


	20. Chapter 20

Twenty

**A/N: sorry to leave as a cliffhanger but i couldn't think how to continue.**

Tancred nodded and got up and walked out of the shop with Emma. She wanted to go to the park, with him. Just me. 'It's just a dream,' he told myself but it wasn't, it was real. He heard Amelia and Olivia murmur "bye" behind me but he wasn't listening to them. Emma's hair was as silky as normal and was extremely curly today. She was beautiful. He grabbed her hand and they headed to the park.

* * *

Amelia watched as slowly the group split. Emma and Tancred were going to the park, Charlie was off to meet Ben and Runner Bean, Fidelio off to a concert and Gabriel to help his mum with the deliveries. 'That just leaves me, Manfred, Lysander, Asa and Olivia' she thought.

"Shall we go up to The Heights? There is a nice wood up there and we can always go and play a game at mine," Lysander asked. Amelia nodded. Asa shook his head.

"I've got homework to do for tomorrow. Sorry," he said before standing up, digging his hands in his pockets and walking out.

"Alright," Olivia said and stood up waiting for Amelia, Lysander and Manfred to get up. She was eager to be off. Amelia got up and led the way out of the shop.

"See you Miss Ingledew, Charlie's Uncle Paton," Amelia called. The four children walked up the hill to The Heights. As they reached the top Amelia whistled. "Wow, you can see everything from here." Lysander nodded.

"Yeah it's a pretty cool place to live. Look, there's the ruin and Bloor's and somewhere over there," he pointed turning Amelia around to look the other way, "is Dragon street and your cousin's house." Amelia sighed. The view was amazing and she wished she could have stayed there all day but Olivia burst through her bubble.

"Are we going to explore these woods or just stand and look at the view?" Olivia asked cheekily.

"The woods," both boys said at the same time. Amelia sighed and followed them into the woods.

The woods were dense and the trees grew close together. In fact they were so close together that they scratched their hands and legs and faces. They wanted to find a clear space to see the eclipse. They entered a clearing in the dark green trees that was bright and sunny. "It's beautiful," Amelia whispered. Manfred looked up at her from the tree stump where he was sat.

"You're bleeding," he exclaimed. Amelia lifted her hand up to her eye. When she pulled it away her hand was covered in blood. Amelia took one look at it before fainting.

"Amelia," Olivia cried. She rushed over to her cousin and looked at the cut beneath her eye. She delved into her bag to find the bandages and found a hole in the bottom and all the medical supplies had fallen out. She exclaimed "Oh no," just as the eclipse happened and they got plunged into darkness.


	21. Chapter 21

Twenty one

Amelia dreamed. She dreamed of her little sisters, Ophelia (Lia) and Georgia (Georgie) and her mum in Australia. "Where's Ami?" asked Lia the youngest of the two at 4. Amelia's mum shook her head.

"She's gone to England to live with cousin Olivia. She'll be back for summer though." Amelia's mum explained softly. She had dark red hair and blue eyes that were tired. She missed Amelia. Amelia had had a great way with her sisters. Georgie walked in at this point.

"Yeah, but you said... you said you didn't want her back," Georgie commented. At 8 she was harder to fool than her sister. Georgie wearing her blue bikini walked over to the kitchen counter and sat down.

"I know but... I miss her, Lia stop pulling," their mum said. Ophelia kept tugging and looking worried.

"But mummy, wave." She cried pointing out the window. Georgie jumped up and screamed.

* * *

Olivia screamed. 'Keep calm girl. It's only the eclipse.' She pulled out her torch from her pocket and turned it on. It flickered before dying. 'Great, I had to bring the dodgy torch.' She thought. In the distance she could Manfred running after something. He suddenly appeared in front of her and pointed at the opposite of the clearing.

"Looking for something," Joshua called waving the medical supplies and the hole from Olivia's canvas bag in his hand. Olivia stepped forward.

"Give them back," she cried. Joshua shook his head. Behind Olivia the twins appeared.

"And don't bother with your torches. We swapped them with ones with dead batteries," Inez taunted.

"And very soon a beast will be walking these woods looking for food. And you'll be it," Idith finished before hi-fiving her sister and running into the woods. Joshua turned on his heels and ran the other way.

Olivia let out her breath. "We need to help Amelia first or she could from concussion. Then we worry about how we get out of here." The boys agreed and knelt beside Amelia. Manfred ripped a piece of fabric of his shirt and held it against the cut to stop the flow of blood. Olivia smiled approvingly. Lysander opened a bottle of water and splashed it over Amelia's face. Amelia spluttered and sat up sharply.

"LIA, GEORGIE, MUM!" she cried. Olivia put her hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

Amelia glared at her. "I know you're not them but I think they've drowned in a flood. Back home." Olivia looked scared.

"Well, as soon as we get out of here, we can talk about it and find out. Now which way did we come?" Olivia asked. Amelia pointed. "Alright let's go." Amelia picked her bag up and held the shirt against her head. She saw that Manfred's shirt was ripped.

'Oh he must have used it for my bandage' she thought. She ran after the others and soon they were out on the main road.

"My mum will give you a lift home," Lysander told them. The girls thanked him for the offer but decided to walk. Manfred followed.


	22. Chapter 22

Twenty two

Amelia burst into her cousins house and ran to her aunt. "Has there been any news from Australia?" she asked. Olivia's mum shook her head and Amelia sighed in relief.

"Why Amelia?" Olivia's mum asked her. Amelia shrugged.

"I had a dream that Lia, Georgie and mum died in a flood in Australia and I got scared. But it was obviously just my imagination," Amelia replied. Olivia and Manfred had just walked in and were slumped on the sofa. Amelia squashed herself in between them and turned on the news.

"_26 people have died in a flash flood in Australia. The affected area is Dunsbrough. Another 124 people are badly injured and the entire area have lost their homes." _It was the main headline on the news. Amelia screamed.

"Lia, Georgie, please tell me they are alright." She muttered under her breath. Olivia whistled and put her arm over her cousin knowing the affected area was where she lived with her sisters and mum. Amelia pulled her phone out. She dialled her mum's mobile number. It rung but no-one picked up. Amelia hung up and thought carefully before dialling the number for the hospital near where she had lived. They answered on the second ring.

"Hello? How can I help?" the operator asked her.

Amelia sighed before asking "I want to enquire about some of the patients that have been admitted today during the flash flood. Have you received the following people: Ophelia rose Calousia, Georgia lily Calousia and Sarah Calousia? They are my family and I need to know if they are ok." She waited for a while whilst the operator searched her database.

"Yes, we have received all three patients today but I am sorry to inform you that Sarah and Ophelia haven't made it and are two of the twenty six dead. Georgia is in intensive care but should make a full recovery. Would you like to leave her a message?" Amelia told the operator that she would like to tell Georgia that she is thinking of her and that she has to phone her as soon as she is out. As Amelia hung up the doorbell went. Olivia got up to answer it while Manfred watched the silent tears running down Amelia's face. Olivia led a tall, dark man into the room with her.

"Amelia, this is Mr. Wood. He is a solicitor. He's come to talk about..." she saw the tears down Amelia's face and gasped. "They're not? Are they?" Olivia asked. Amelia nodded. The solicitor sat next to her.

"Amelia I have come to inform you that your mother and youngest sister have died and are your other sister is in intensive care. You mother requested that we didn't get in contact with you father or your sister's father. She left Georgia in your aunt's care as well as you. Georgia will be flying out here as soon as she is well along with a care worker. A care worker have been assigned to you and will discuss schooling and living arrangements," Mr Wood told her. Amelia nodded. He turned to Amelia's aunt. "Is it possible for the two girls to stay with you?" she nodded.

"Of course we have plenty of space and we are their own relatives, so yes. About school, Amelia's fees have been paid for at Bloor's until she is eighteen. Shall we enrol Georgia there too?" Amelia's aunt replied.

"That sounds like a good idea. Their mother has left enough money for Georgia to be sent to Bloor's so yes, enrol her. Anyway I shall leave you to it. Goodbye and sorry for your loss." Mr wood left.

Amelia sighed. "Enrol her in art. She's a great artist. I'm going to bed," she muttered sadly. She stood up and left. Olivia looked at Manfred and shrugged.


	23. Chapter 23

Twenty three

_Three hours earlier_

Dagbert was standing in the headteacher's office. It was Sunday afternoon, Joshua, Inez, Idith and Dorcas weren't there. Dr. Bloor looked at Dagbert. "I need you to do something. Test your powers. It won't hurt anyone I promise. Not any of the endowed anyway," he added under his breath. Dagbert nodded. He was on Charlie's side but this wasn't going to hurt Charlie and he had to do as told or he would get told off. "See this little town, can you make a tsunami near it about here." He pointed to a spot in the sea just off the coast. Dagbert nodded. "THEN do it boy," he shrieked. Dagbert thought hard and caused it.

_Now_

Dagbert was watching the news. He saw about the floods. 'I didn't cause those people to die. I didn't. Did I?' he thought. 'I made the tsunami too far away. I swear I did.' But he didn't know

* * *

Dr. Bloor was cackling with glee with his grandfather Ezekiel. The tsunami Dagbert had caused had killed Amelia's family and now she would do what they wanted because her sister that survived was coming to the school in three days time. They would use that against her.


	24. Chapter 24

Twenty four

Amelia rolled out of bed at 6:30. She got into her school clothes and put her blue cape on. She had a hole in her chest and she couldn't get rid of it. She went downstairs and her aunt smiled at her and put some toast in front of her. Olivia was sitting at the table on the phone. She was whispering. Amelia guessed who she was talking to. Amelia stared at her toast and left it. She couldn't eat. "Your sister is coming in three days. She phoned last night when you were in bed. She is excited to see you," Amelia's aunt told Amelia.

Amelia looked at her. "Ok. I miss my sis, the other one. I don't miss mum she didn't want me. But I miss Lia and I want Georgie with me. She must feel worse than me. She saw it," Amelia replied. She picked up her toast and started eating it. Olivia had finished her conversation. Manfred popped his head round the door.

"Do we need to go?" he asked Olivia. Olivia nodded and stood up. Amelia followed her and carried her toast out with her.

Charlie sat staring out the window. He had just got off the phone to Olivia. She had some bad news. Uncle Paton called "Charlie, can you turn the light off?" Charlie stood up and turned the light off. His Uncle came in. "thanks," he said. He saw Charlie's face. "What's up?" he asked.

"Amelia's mum and a littlest sister have been drowned in those floods in Australia. The other one is coming here in three days time," Charlie explained.

"Poor girl. But there isn't anything you can do. And shouldn't you be getting the bus?" Uncle Paton pointed out. Charlie nodded, stood up and ran out of the house to the top of his street.

Amelia, Olivia and Manfred stood at the top of Dragon street. "Which bus do you think will turn up first?" Amelia asked.

"Blue, because it always drives past me on the way to Charlie's house before my turns up. However I always get to school first," Olivia replied cheekily. Amelia smiled at her just as the blue bus pulled up in front of her. Amelia waved at her sister and Manfred and climbed on. Fidelio and Gabriel were already on the bus. She walked up the bus and sat next to Gabriel. Dagbert was the other side of the aisle. She saw everyone looking at her.

"Why are they looking at me?" she asked. Gabriel and Fidelio bit their lips.

"This morning on the news, the names of the people who died in the Australian floods were announced. Your sister and mother were both announced. Everyone knows that they are dead. They also know that your other sister is alive. That's why Olivia was on the phone this morning. I phoned her to tell her not to let you see it because it would distress you more than you already are," Fidelio told her quickly.

She slumped in her seat. "So everyone knows?" All three boys near her nodded. Gabriel looked at Dagbert.

"Did you know that it was happening?" he asked. Dagbert looked up at the girl who had lost her family.

"I didn't know it was going to kill. Dr. Bloor told me to go to the school yesterday afternoon. I went and he asked me to cause a wave in the sea a far bit off the coast. So I did. He said it wouldn't harm anyone. I didn't realise I had made it too powerful. Enough to kill. I'm so sorry, Amelia. It wasn't intentional," he answered slowly. He looked so sad about the accident. Amelia looked at him.

"It's fine. I understand. You can't control it as well as everyone else," she told him. She stood up and sat next to him. "I forgive you, it's not your fault." She said calmly.

Dagbert looked at her and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry." She shrugged as Charlie got on. He saw Amelia with Dagbert and put two and two together. He sat next to Fidelio.

"He did it, didn't he?" Charlie asked. Fidelio and Gabriel nodded.


	25. Chapter 25

Twenty five

Olivia was stood patiently waiting for the purple bus with Manfred agitated next to her.

"What are they going to see when they see me get on the bus?" he asked.

Olivia looked at him, "I don't know but here it comes. So we will find out." The bus pulled up in front of her and she climbed aboard. She walked over to her friend Elizabeth and sat next to her. Suddenly the bus went silent. Manfred had just got on and everyone was just staring at him. He walked to the back of the bus and sat in silence on his own. Slowly the rest of the students went back to their conversations. Elizabeth looked at Olivia and then Manfred trying to work out why they both got the bus at Olivia's stop.

Olivia stood on the pavement outside Bloor's waiting for the art and music students to arrive. The blue bus pulled up and Amelia ran off the bus and into Olivia's arms. Charlie, Fidelio, Billy, Gabriel and Dagbert followed her. Dagbert was looking sad and couldn't look at Olivia.

"Dagbert what's up?" Olivia asked.

He looked up. "I caused the flood in Australia, I killed Amelia's family and yours, I might be indirectly responsible but I'm so sorry. Dr. Bloor asked me to cause a tidal wave in the sea near the coast of Australia and it caused the flood. I'm sorry Olivia," he said morosely. Olivia looked at the girl in her arms, then at Dagbert.

"She told you it's not your fault didn't she?" he nodded. "It's not. Don't blame yourself it's the Bloor's fault," she answered. Manfred snuck up behind her.

"My father, eh. Well we can sort that out," he commented. Amelia looked up with tear stained eyes. She saw the determined look on her friends faces and knew what she needed to do. Emma, Tancred and Lysander joined their group just before they went in. Lysander rested a hand on Amelia's shoulder. She smiled and followed the group of people going into the school. She parted from her cousin and art students and went into the blue cloakroom.

"I'm going to go and see Dr. Bloor, and possibly use my power," Amelia told Charlie.


	26. Chapter 26

Twenty six

"Amelia, you can't," Charlie told her.

"They killed my family, because I didn't join them. I'm not having Georgie face this when she gets here. I didn't do anything, if I don't stop them they will kill me too. And Georgie when she gets here. I need to stop them, are you going to help?" Amelia asked. Charlie looked at his friend's determined face. He nodded and he saw Gabriel, Billy, Fidelio and Dagbert nodding too.

"Yes, but we might need the others help, so we discuss it at break," Charlie said.

Amelia agreed and went off to her flute lesson.

**Break**

Olivia looked at her cousin's serious, determined face as she walked over to them. "please tell me you are not going to do anything dangerous," she called when Amelia was in hearing distance. Amelia looked at her. "Stupid question," she muttered.

Amelia looked at all her friends, everyone was supporting her. "We go to their office at lunch and I explain the situation, if they don't answer us, you two," she nodded at Tancred and Lysander, "will distract them while I remove a part of the building. Olivia and Charlie as soon as we enter you two will sound the fire alarm and get out before I injure you accidentally. The rest of you just be alert for trouble." Everyone nodded. Olivia held Amelia's hands and Manfred and Asa, who had been pretending to not be listening acknowledged the plan. The horn sounded and the friends went back to the school.

**Lunch**

Tancred, Lysander, Amelia and Emma were standing outside Dr. Bloor's office. Amelia knocked and Olivia looked at her sister from round the wall. The door opened and the four walked in and Olivia turned over her shoulder and gave Charlie the signal to sound the alarm.

Tancred was standing behind Amelia, "We have to get out," Dr. Bloor told the children.

"There's no fire sire, it's a precaution," Tancred explained.

"Now, you killed my family, why?" Amelia asked calmly. Dr. Bloor didn't reply. "You know what I can do so I suggest you answer." Still no response, so Amelia sighing looked out the window at the boy's dormitories which could be seen through the window and focused her energy. The dorm's vanished and the boy's stuff fell to the ground. There was a sharp intake of breath from those on the ground. "Now why did you kill my family?" Dr. Bloor looked stunned but still didn't reply so Amelia made the girl's dormitories vanish. The girl's stuff fell to the ground. "Let's try a different question, why did you kidnap me on Friday night?" This was greeted by silence. Amelia winced as she used her mind to imagine the entrance hall to the school and destroyed it. "Final warning, half the school, has already gone so if you don't answer this time everything will be destroyed except the king's room. Now why did you kidnap me and kill my family?" Dr. Bloor glared at the girl with blonde hair and looked at the two boys and Emma standing behind her. He closed his eyes and didn't answer. Amelia turned to her friends, "Run, now," she cried. She closed her eyes and focused on the whole school.

Emma, Tancred and Lysander ran out of the office and down the stairs. They stood next to Olivia, Charlie, Billy, Gabriel, Fidelio, Dagbert, Asa and Manfred and watched as slowly the walls of the school looked like it was expanding and shrinking very slowly then with a loud 'POP' the school vanished and you could see the King's room still in place and Amelia and Dr. Bloor standing on nothing 12 feet in the air. Dr. Bloor screamed but Amelia looked at her friends and smiled before the two plummeted to the ground. All Amelia's friends ran over to her she was laying in a funny position and looked her hurt. Dr. Bloor stood up, took one look at the girl and walked over to the school.

"School will be closed for four weeks while we rebuild it," he told everyone. Everyone cheered except the eleven friends who had called an ambulance and were worried about their friend. The ambulance arrived and Amelia was put into the back. Olivia was allowed to travel with her. The others picked their bags up, and Olivia's and Amelia's, and ran to the hospital.

When they got there Dr. Bloor was there and Amelia was sitting up in bed with one arm in a cast and one leg in a cast. They all sat around her bed. She smiled at them and Dr. Bloor carried on talking to her. "We wanted you on our side because of your powers. You were a mystery to us and we couldn't have you because you were on the other side, you were forbidden to us. We were scared of you that's why. We thought we could scare you into being on our side. But it failed and we are sorry." He stood up and left. The others all started chatting to her.


	27. epilogue

Epilogue

Amelia wheeled herself to the door as the doorbell rang. Georgie was standing in the doorway. "Hi," she said. "What happened?" Georgie came in the house and out her stuff down and Amelia wheeled her way back into the living room as she explained what happened.

"So as a result," she finished, "We haven't got school for three weeks." Georgie hugged her sister.

"You are so brave," she commented as Olivia came in and ran at Georgie.

"It's great to see you Georgie." Olivia said. Georgie just smiled, she was back with Amelia and Olivia.


End file.
